bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
| occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Team Mukei | previous team = Team Kodokuna | partner = Yakusoku Musume | previous partner = Kodokuna Okami | base of operations = Toge | relatives = Shuryō Megami (Fiance) Bermuda (Father) Kodokuna Okami (Guardian) Yakō Tsuki (Brother) Ningyo Hime (Mother) | education = | signature ability = To Be Decided }} Appearance As a member of the Tsuki Clan, Mukei has features similar to that of his mother, Ningyo Hime. The most common and well known feature is his purple eyes, which illuminate when using his special Minus powers. He is roughly average in size (compared to normal teenagers), and possesses pitch black hair. His hair is spiky and runs down to his shoulder. Due to his naive nature and lazy disposition, he rarely keeps it clean or well kept. His clothes usually range from that of a teenagers, to that of a . When he wears his shihakusho, he has a white fan symbol on the back of it. The top half of the fan is split in the form of the yin-yang symbol, and is red. It was known as the uchiwa (団扇, fan), and was a reference to Mukei's love of the element of fire. As he grew older and decided to spend his time in , he replaced his shihakusho with a black jacket that always remained zipped. The collar of the jacket reached up and covered a majority of his neck, but seemed to always be positioned perfectly, showing the dark red color on the inside of it. His pants usually ranged from black to dark blue, and he always wore black converse sneakers. The uchiwa that always remained on the back of his shihakusho stayed, but took on the colors black and white. It was said that he kept it to remember the kind of person he use to be. Currently, as a sixteen year old, Mukei has again changed his wardrobe. Instead of wearing all black clothing, he has replaced his one jacket, with new ones. The first, which is unseen to all who simply just glance at him, is slate blue. The second, which is the most noticeable, is light blue. The uchiwa has been removed from them, and now they look just like normal jackets. His white t-shirt (which went unmentioned) is now light orange in color, and possesses a golden skull on the front of it, with the words "Break The Sky" printed on it. He replaces all of his black jeans with dark blue pants, and starts wearing orange and black sneakers. Personality History Equipment *' ' (地獄蝶, Hell Butterfly): Under Construction Powers and Abilities Innate Extremely High Growth Rate: Under Construction : Under Construction * Reiseī Practitioner: As a simple practitioner in the act of using compressed , Mukei shows the ability to mold his spiritual pressure into a flaming aura. However, due to the absence of proper training, Mukei lacks the ability to coat his entire body in the flaming aura. So, to make up for his inability to produce a full cloak of flames, Mukei simply gathers them into two important spots. These spots are his hands, and his forehead. The reason behind this is unknown, but Mukei claims it is just for show. Many say it demonstrates his ability to compress spiritual pressure and channel it into large quantities. Other say it is somewhat of a habit, as he comes from a clan of natural born fire users. ** Teishiha (停止刃, Blade Halting): Though the actual importance of the flame aura created by Mukei is unknown, it has been shown to hold abilities similar to the most basic of Reiseī techniques. Due to the fact that the flames are created through the compression of spiritual pressure, their viscosity is much greater then a normal flames. So, when Mukei is attacked by an opponent's weapon, using flames his hands and forehead produce allow for him to halt the technique. However, due to the fact he didn't receive proper training in the act of using Reiseī, he is not very proficient in original mechanics of this technique. *** Haōdan (刃横断, Blade Crossing): When approached by his opponent's blade, Mukei always leads with his dominant hand. When doing this, Mukei focuses all of his attention on his defensive arm, which is presented directly to his opponent. When they attempt to strike, or when his arm finally collides with a strike already thrown, Mukei releases the flames coiling his arm. The compressed spiritual pressure that makes up the flames, is then spread throughout his entire arm, and used to bring the swinging blade to a halt. ** Mahadō (魔波動, Demon Wave): Despite the fact Mukei had trouble preforming and learning the Teishiha technique, he has shown great proficiency in using the basic beam technique of Reiseī. The reason behind this is due to the fact he keeps a large amount of his spiritual pressure compressed at all times. Through collecting this large quantity into the palm of his overlapping heads, Mukei is capable of firing the most basic of Reiseī beams in a matter of seconds. *** Hadō Tejina-ma (波動手品魔, Demon Trick Wave): Seeing as he mastered the first variation of the technique rather easy, Mukei went on to learn the decoy version. Through positioning his hands in front of his face, Mukei channels the flames covering his hands into the ones covering his forehead. Using that simple notation he stores all of the destructive power he can into the flames made of compressed spiritual power on his forehead. From there he gathers another large quantity of flames and fires it at his opponent in the form of an orange beam. The entire formation is used to trick his opponent, seeing as it took him longer to fire then it did the original technique, usually leading them to believe he charged it longer. However, when he fires the second one, he uses all the flame accumulated on his forehead, to create a large devastating blast capable of mortally wounding his opponent. Though, due to his inability to control his emotions during battle, and his absence of proper training, he was incapable of learning the Gekido no Mahadō (激怒の魔波動, Demon Wave of Rage). Kidō Mastery Kidō Prowess: As a member of the Tsuki Clan, Mukei is naturally inclined to using and creating various techniques. His clan is credited as the first known members of the , and the first in history to wield and in a perfect unison. His skill in conjuring and altering pre-existing spells gives him the upper hand against many of his opponents. His proficiency and skill in preforming high level in the blink of an eye with little to no effort makes it incredibly easy for him to turn the tides of battle with a simple incantation. The natural inclination he possesses toward allows for him tweak the mechanics of some spells, altering their performance to preform a variation of the original technique. Mukei demonstrates this when using the Hadō spell . Instead of firing it from his palm, he concentrates the spiritual energy around his , and then fires the by swinging his sword. Instead of taking the appearance of a straight forward burst, it turns into a spiraling vortex of blue energy that branches off into a single crescent wave and flies toward the intended target. He calls this style of manipulating mechanics Henkō Kidō (変更鬼道,"Altered Demon Way"). However, his skill in doesn't end there. He has constantly shown the ability to bypass incantations and release a spell that has results that match it's original specifications, even with the absence of an incantation. *' ' (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence): Under Construction *' ' ((蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down): Under Construction *' ' (斷空, Splitting Void): Under Construction *' ' (衝, Thrust): Under Construction *' ' (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam): Under Construction *' ' (白雷, Pale Lightning): Under Construction Henkō Kidō (変更鬼道,"Altered Demon Way"): Through his understanding of and the mechanics of certain spells, Mukei shows the ability to tweak spells in the blink of an eye. As a member of the Tsuki Clan, he is naturally inclined to being able to conjure . However, through methods of training unknown to all but him, he has improved greatly in controlling his spiritual energy. He demonstrates this through his ability to tweak certain spells. Mukei demonstrates this with the Hadō #1 spell, . Instead of pointing his finger at his target, and creating a sudden burst of translucent spiritual energy that pushes his opponent back, Mukei gathers the energy around his and swings it forward like a close range attack. This increases the pushing force of the burst of spiritual energy, making it feel as if the target had been struck dead on by the slash itself. Muon Meiku comments on his ability to tweak the mechanics, and claims that it is Mukei's only way of releasing strong spells with the absence of an incantation. *'Tsuyo Shō' (勁衝, Strong Thrust): Under Construction Jiko Sakusei Kidō (自己作成鬼道, Self Created Demon Way): When manifesting spiritual energy, Mukei applies mechanics similar to the ones used in his Henkō Kidō to generate spells of his own. The spells in which he is capable of conjuring up are split into two classifications, just like regular . The classifications are known as Jiko Sakusei Bakudō (自己作成縛道, Self Created Way of Binding) and Jiko Sakusei Hadō (自己作成破道, Self Created Way of Destruction). They possess no incantations, and are not categorized with numbers. Their destructive power ranges from a Hadō #32 Spell to a Hadō #91 Spell when compared to regular . Not much is known about their defensive ability, as Mukei doesn't show a single Jiko Sakusei Bakudō spell. Zanjutsu Mastery Zanjutsu Prowess: Under Construction Hakuda Practitioner Hakuda Prowess: Under Construction Hohō Mastery Hohō Prowess: Under Construction Signature Ability Zanpakutō Senki (千鬼, One Thousand Demons): Following the Tsuki Clan tradition, Mukei's Zanpakutō is related to demons. However, being as he is also of the , his blade has a distinguished shape. It is a regular sized katana, with a simple cross guard. The open frame that surrounds the cross guard gives the tsuba a four-pane window appearance. The guard is bronze, and possesses maroon hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. It is said to be one of the first Zanpakutō possessing the characteristics of two different clans. * : It is triggered by the command "Disperse and Incinerate" (散らすと焚く, Chirasu to Taku). It remains the same shape and size, and doesn't undergo a single shift in appearance. ** Shikai Special Ability: Like many Tsuki Clan Zanpakutō, Senki possesses the ability to control fire. However, like the Zanpakutō of the , it also possesses the ability to scatter into thousands of pieces. In a way it is similar to 's Senbonzakura, leaving nothing but the handle in Mukei's hand when the Zanpakutō's ability is activated. The tiny little blades that are generated from the blade being scattered into a thousand pieces, are to small for the naked eye. Their individual cutting power is similar to that of a normal Zanpakutō, but move a lot quicker. However, that is not all they are capable of. Being as it also possesses the ability of the Tsuki Clan Zanpakutō, it is capable of releasing flames. The flames are released by every individual blade, and when clumping them together in a wave, it looks as if Mukei's surroundings are completely lit on fire. To control the flameses movement, Mukei directs the attacks with the handle of his sword. To keep himself from being hurt, he possesses a Hurtless Area (無傷圏, "woundless zone"), similar to . The Hurtless Area keeps anything within 85cm of Mukei from being cut and burned by Senki, unless he himself wished it. * : Senryū (千龍鬼, One Thousand Dragon): Under Construction and Pending Trivia Category:Male Category:Minus